


Dreams of a Wedding

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky dreams of a day gone by that he wishes could just return





	Dreams of a Wedding

The sun was shining brightly and there was just enough of a breeze to keep the day from being too hot. Given the suit that he was currently wearing Bucky was grateful for the lack of overbearing heat. It wouldn’t do to be sweating from anything other than nerves on his wedding day. Today he wanted everything to be perfect, if not for himself than for the man that had stolen every bit of his heart.

Tony was everything that Bucky could ever want in a partner. Some to love and cherish. Someone to hold him up when things got tough and to hold up in turn. Someone that he could give his whole heart to without fear of having it broken. Tony was all of that to him and so much more. For all that the genius did for him, Bucky wanted to give him the best wedding day possible and was happy that nature seemed to be on his side today.

Everything was set up and ready to go by the time Bucky had finished the last touches to his suit. Midnight black, cut to emphasise his strong stature which Tony had appreciated on more than one occasion with silver cufflinks and white carnation tucked into his lapel, all hints towards his identity as the Winter Soldier. His hair was pulled back into a bun which he knew Tony loved looking at, running his fingers through, and pulling apart.

The compound had been organized and decorated under the efficient watch of both Pepper and Natasha. Both women had attended to every detail that they had been allowed. It had been of no surprise to Bucky that Tony had wanted his fingers in every pie when it came to planning their wedding and Bucky had, had just as much fun helping to pick out everything from the flavors of the cake to the flowers lining the aisle they would both walk down to the musical selection at the reception. It had all been a joint effort but both women had insisted that on the actual wedding day they would take over so neither groom would have to worry about a single thing.

Right now Bucky was happy about not having to worry about if their guests were finding their seats just fine or not. He was too busy worrying about the butterflies trapped in his stomach to give much thought to anything else. While there was no doubt in his mind that Tony would meet him there at the altar, they would say their vows, kiss, and then spend the rest of their lives happily in love as husbands Bucky was still nervous about something going wrong to ruin the perfect day they had planned.

Bucky was brought out of his daydream of a future mere hours away when Steve as his best man checked him over one last time making sure that there wasn’t a hair out of place before guiding him to the end of the aisle and taking his own place at the end. Colonel Rhodes followed behind the Captain obviously having just finished his own duties as Tony’s best man and Bucky made sure to give him a smile as he passed by. He was Tony’s best friend and for that if nothing else Bucky would always be grateful to the other man. Rhodes had been there for Tony when he had needed someone the most and that allowed Tony to make it to this point where Bucky was going to get to marry him.

When the music started up Bucky pulled his mind completely to the present and began his walk down the aisle. Neither he nor Tony might be blushing brides but since they both couldn’t be waiting at the other end for each other they had decided on both of them walking down the aisle. A game of rock, paper, scissors had won Bucky the privilege of walking first so that he would be able to see Tony as he came to meet him.

Reaching the end Buck turned to look back where he had come from and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Standing at the end of the aisle Bucky watched as Tony began the march down towards him. The burgundy suit with gold trimmed lapels and cufflinks gave a nod to the Iron Man suit without being too over the top. The wide smile on his soon to be husband’s face had a matching one breaking out on Bucky’s lips as he eagerly waited for Tony to reach him.

As the music dragged on and Tony took one step after another, he never seemed to get any closer to the atler where Bucky was waiting though. Bucky pushed that thought aside as just a trick of his imagination of just being eager to have Tony get to him so that they could exchange their vows and finally be tied together in every way possible.

After a moment though it became clear to Bucky that it wasn’t just a trick of his mind. Tony wasn’t actually getting any closer to him despite continuing to walk forward. Bucky’s eyes flashed to the ground and around to the watching guests as though that would somehow give him answers as to what was happening. Nothing seemed out of place though. Everyone, including Tony himself, looked just as happy and as excited as they had when Tony had begun his march.

Something was wrong and it was like Bucky was the only one that could see it. He didn’t know what was going on and his focus turned to his fiance and getting to him. Together they could face any enemy that came for them. He just had to get to Tony. That one thought consumed Bucky’s mind as he went to put himself at Tony’s side.

Moving to take a step away from the altar and towards Tony who was still happily walking towards him as though nothing was out of the ordinary Bucky found himself weighed down. It was as though his entire body suddenly weighed ten times what it had just moments before and was making it that much harder to move even with his increased strength.

Heart beating fast in his chest Bucky tried to push himself forward as adrenaline flooded through him. He didn’t know where these problems were coming from. All he knew was that he had to get to Tony so that he could protect him, keep him safe. He couldn’t lose him, not now, not when everything he had ever wanted was just within his grasp.

Like moving through molasses Bucky forced his way forward to try and reach the man that he loved more than anyone else in the world. Every inch was a hard fought battle that no one else seemed to be participating in. No one else even seemed to notice anything was wrong making Bucky feel even more desperate. If he was the only one that knew something bad was happening then it was up to him to stop it but he couldn’t do that until he knew that Tony was safe.

Heart pounding and breathing coming ragged Bucky kept pushing through the air that felt as though it had become solid just to fight against him. Panic raced through his veins as Tony remained just outside of his reach. A heartfelt scream of fear and frustration worked its way up through Bucky’s lungs, bursting forth as he crossed the final last inches.

Just when he was about to reach out and grab hold of Tony’s arm the other man melted away from sight. Bucky had just enough time to feel one last bolt of adrenaline soaked panic surge through him before his eyes flew open and he sat up straight in bed heaving for breath like he had just gotten done with a morning run.

Twisting around to the side Bucky reached with frantic fingers for Tony’s side of the bed to draw his husband close to him, not caring about waking the other man up. Instead of the sleep warm body that he had been expecting to touch Bucky’s fingers found cold, unslept in, sheets instead. Scrambling wildly over the empty blankets and sheets as though Tony could somehow be hiding in them Bucky felt a sob work its way up through his chest.

Burying his face into Tony’s pillow Bucky gave into the overwhelming urge to sob uncontrollably. As much as he wished with all of his heart that the only reason Tony wasn’t in bed with him, that his husband of three years wasn’t beside him, safe in his arms, was that he was down in his lab inventing the next thing that would change the world Bucky knew it wasn’t so. Tony was gone and was never coming back.

It had been a normal day out. A day for the two of them to enjoy together walking down to a corner store to pick up a pint of ice cream that they had both been craving when they had stumbled upon a robbery in progress. Bucky had moved to stop the robber while Tony had gone to protect the other civilians in the store. It had worked perfectly up until a stray bullet had found its way to where Tony had been covering two children with his own body. He had died instantly.

Bucky sobbed harder at the memory of rushing to his love’s side only to find that there was nothing that he could do. Tony was already gone. Bucky hadn’t even gotten the chance to say a few final words even if a few million wouldn’t have enough begun to scratch the surface of enough.

Today should have been their wedding anniversary. They had plans to fly away on a vacation for just the two of them. Dreams of the day they joined their lives together should have brought him joy, instead it only reminded Bucky of everything that he had lost and the gaping hole that was now his heart. Nothing would ever be able to heal such a wound.


End file.
